These battles scars don't look like they're fading
by beep-beep-ok
Summary: Kind of AU. When Sam came back to school, him and Quinn were the perfect couple. But when she leaves for Yale, she breaks up with him as long distance doesn't work. He waited four years for her and now she's back.


Okay, so this isn't the best of starters, but it's the best I could do. The story does get better a bit more in the later chapters. But please leave a review! It'll mean a lot, and yeah. Thanks!

* * *

Sam always thought that he knew exactlywhat he would say if he ever saw her again, but as she stood before him, all he could do was stare, too shockedto put into words, all the things he wanted to say wasgone**,** cleared out of hismind. The last time he saw her was four years ago, and now she's back. In Lima. Stupid fucking Lima.

They had dated all through Quinn's Senior year since he came back, but once she left for Yale she broke it off with him, he remembered her exact words. They run throughout his mind nearly everyday. Every minute. Not every second, that's a bit unusual.

'I can't be with you, Sam. Not anymore. I'm going to Yale and you're going to be here. Long distance doesn't work. It's too frustrating.'

Those exact words were the ones that ran throughout his mind a lot. It's like they're tattooed in. And that wasn't cool. He doesn't want that memory in his mind. He wants it out, he wants it gone.

After Quinn had left for Yale, Sam hooked up with this one girl at school, Lily. She was a popular Cheerio. They had a pretty good relationship, she was in love with him, he wasn't in love with her. At the end of his Senior year, he broke it off with Lily, telling her that he was still in love with a girl who broke his heart.. Quinn.

He tried to get in contact with her. He attempted to talk to her on Facebook, he tried to text her, ring her. But he got nothing. Not one reply. In the end, he kind of gave up on trying to get in contact with her and get a move on with his life. Hah. Not that he got far anyway.

Sam kind of wanted to stay in Lima. He wanted to see Stevie and Stacey grow up, he wanted to take care of his parents...He wanted to wait for Quinn to come back. In the end, he started working at the Lima gym as a fitness trainer. He found it funny because a lot of young women (sometimes old) coming in, wanting him to be their trainer. They would flirt and have a good laugh with him. Other people might not find it funny, but he just did.

He was working one Saturday, his boss, Kayla had told him that he had a new person that was wanting training. So he was pretty pumped up about that. Somebody new that would flirt with him, more stories to tell Puck and Mike. But when he saw who it was, his heart dropped. He got a weird feeling in his stomach. It was her.. It was Quinn! She was there, standing right before his very eyes, looking right at him.

In his point of view, she hadn't changed much. She still had that perfect smile, those beautiful eyes. The only thing that had changes a lot about her was her hair. It was still the same color, but it was longer... Like when he first met her. She was perfect.

"I, uh..-" He mumbled as he leaned against one of the weight lifting machines, trying to act at least a little bit cool. "...Hi." Sighing, he ran his fingers throughout his hair. He hadn't seen this girl for four years! He knew exactly what he wanted to say to her and all he could think of was hi? Ugh, he was so stupid.

"Hi, Sam." She smiled brightly, looking up at him. Sam could actually see the sparkle in her eyes. He could see that her smile was a real one.

"What are you doing here, Quinn?"

"I was hoping that you would be my trainer, I heard that you're be best one in town."

"No. I meant what are you doing here in Lima, Quinn?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Because I waited for you to come back for four years Quinn, four years! And I got nothing. I tried to contact you and you did nothing in return. Not even a text!"

He knew that he was raising his voice at her and people were starting to stare, but he just couldn't help it. He needed to get it out. "Four years, Quinn."

Quinn kind of held onto his arm, trying to calm him down a little. "I know Sam, I understand that you hate me for leaving and not contacting you for all this time. I get that." She said quietly, looking around the room. "I get it if you hate me. I hate myself for hurting you like that, Sam. I wanted to be with you I just couldn't..."

And that's when it hit him. He took a step closer to her, pulling her as close as he could to his own body, hugging her so tightly. On his luck, she hugged him right back and for once, he thought that things might start to go his way.


End file.
